Admiration (Alternate)
by SParkie96
Summary: What if Sami hadn't stabbed Kim? Now, the rebellion is struggling to take back their government from Lex Luthor as well as freeing the remaining meta-humans. Meanwhile, Sami must face the consequences for her actions against Kim at the Gala. Question Is: Will she be able to escape with her sanity intact? Rated T-M for language, violence, and Sexual Situations.
1. Chapter 1: Recaptured

Admiration (Alternate)

 **Summary: What if Sami hadn't stabbed Kim? What if Kim had been able to recapture Sami? Now, the rebellion is struggling to take back their government from Lex Luthor as well as freeing the remaining meta-humans. Meanwhile, Sami must face the consequences for her actions against Kim at the Gala. Question Is: Will she be able to escape with her sanity intact? Rated T-M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

 **Author's Note: There are more than one way to tell a story. Set shortly after Kim pulled the knife on Sami in "Admiration".**

* * *

In the midst of the ruins of the ballroom, Sami and Kim wrestled for the knife. The red-head grunted as the brunette was able to pry the knife out of the other girl's hands. Once she was able to get the upper hand, Sami pinned the other beneath of her as she straddled Kim's hips. Kim stared up in anger as Sami held the knife over her head, ready to plunge it into Kim's chest. Kim braced for the impending blow that would lead to her inevitable end.

This was it. One final blow and it would all be over. The madness would finally end and Sami would finally be free. So…why did this feel wrong? The brunette held the small knife over her head in both hands, blade perpendicular to Kim's heart. It was the perfect angle. All she had to do was to deliver the final blow…but found that she could not will herself to move. Her arms were shaking as her strength wavered. Harsh blue eyes stared down at the red-head.

No…no amount of coaxing from her conscious could convince her to do this. Even though her brain reminded her that she had been able to do this hundreds of times in the past, her heart reminded her that Kim was not like the villains she had faced in the past. Her brain begged to differ, but the brunette still could not find the strength to stab her former best friend who was also her current Mistress.

Emerald eyes now stared into those crystal blue orbs as Kim watched the brunette above her. What was taking so long? What was stopping the other from ending this once and for all? Her mind scanned the brunette's own, finding that Sami was having second thoughts as her brain and heart battled over what was right and what was wrong. She wondered what the younger was going to do next.

Her question was answered as Sami looked between the blade and the red-head, her face held a pained and confused look. Finally, the brunette released an exhausted sigh and lowered her arms. The blade fell out of the other's grasp and clattered to the floor next to them. The brunette hung her head, hair shielding her eyes.

Sami took in a shaky breath. She could not do it…she would not do it. Not to Kim…never to Kim. With another sigh, Sami got up and off of the other girl. Without another word, Sami went back over to tend to Jack, leaving Kim lost, confused, and angry. She grasped Jack's outstretched hand and helped him up, allowing the blond to lean on to her for support. Sami gave Kim another sad glance before leading Jack out to the awaiting ambulance just outside.

Unfortunately, she did not hear Kim make the call to her teammates to apprehend Sami as soon as the brunette stepped out of the door.

Once outside, Sami lead Jack over to the ambulance as the Paramedics tending to anyone who may have been hurt while inside. Though she wanted to stay with Jack, Sami was forced to hand over the blond to one Paramedic and a SHIELD Agent. She watched as they loaded him into a stretcher and into the ambulance. The truck drove off to the nearest hospital.

Suddenly, her senses went wild. She heard Bruce and Tony scream her name. Without warning, a black sack was thrown over her head as way too many hands grabbed a hold of her. Before she got the chance to fight away from the offenders, she was shocked into submission with two or three stun batons. More hands grabbed at her as she was lifted off of the ground and carried away from everyone. Sami thrashed around in the assailants grasps, calling back to friends and family calling out to her.

She felt a cold metal band around her bicep. The familiarity of the cold metal told her that she didn't need to physically look at the object to know what it was; a brand new Nullifier.

"Let...me go!" Sami hollered.

"I am sorry, Parker-san, but no can do." Yori replied.

"Yeah," Hirotaka, "The Lieutenant bought you. You're her property; we can't just let you walk away. You have to be punished."

"And after the way you spoke to us, who knows? We might just help her with your punishment, Bitch." Vid snarled.

Sami didn't respond as they dragged her back into the Possible House. She was so fucking close to leaving this place. She so was close to taking back her freedom and she fucking blew it. Now, she was being dragged back to Hell.

Though, being dragged to Hell would be so much better than what she was going back to.

* * *

Kim stood waiting in the basement turned dungeon/interrogation room. The walls were a deep maroon, the floor was concrete. A drain settled below a chain with restraints that hung from the ceiling. There was a single spot light built into the ceiling, bathing one area of the room, the chain, and the restraints in a blinding white light. There was a table and chair not too far from the hanging chain. Good, everything was in order and clean. She would have to thank the blond servant later; the last prisoner had been a bit…messy.

She heard the door upstairs open and close, watching her team come down with her slave. Hirotaka, Yori, Vid and Will Du carried the former Teen Hero down, each holding an arm or a leg. Sami surprisingly stayed quiet, but thrashed around as she tried to get free.

The cheerleader looked to the assortment of weapons and torture devices that hung from the one wall, wondering which she should use on the brunette first. Each time her emerald eyes scanned the wall, the whip just looked more and more appealing. With a hum, Kim picked up the black leather object before turning back to the team.

Vid and Yori released Sami's legs while Will and Hirotaka held Sami firmly by the arms. The rest of the team stood in a line up behind them. Though internally Kim felt victorious, she didn't show it physically. No, physically she showed what she felt on the inside; anger and betrayal. She cracked the whip, causing Yori, Ron and Thrash to wince at the sound. Sami heard it, but if she felt any fear, she didn't acknowledge it.

Kim approached the group, eyes set on the masked brunette. She yanked the sack off of the brunette's face, revealing the other's pissed off face. Blue eyes fluttered opened and closed as Sami tried to adjust her eyes to the light. The brunette looked around the room with an unimpressed expression, acting as if this was something she saw every day. Kim knew better as she read the other's mind; Sami was secretly scared.

Sami looked back to Kim, "Really? A torture room? "Fifty Shades of Gray" much?" the brunette asked with an annoyed tone.

Hirotaka and Will squeezed her shoulders in a warning manner, but Sami just ignored it. Kim studied Sami's face for a minute or two, before giving the brunette a smirk. It seemed like she was going to turn away from the brunette…until she cracked the brunette across the face with the back of her hand. Ron winced at the sight. The force of the hit almost sent Sami tumbling toward the concrete…if Hirotaka and Will didn't have a hold of her.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak." Kim said sternly.

The brunette shook her head, moving her jaw around as if testing to see if it was broken. There was a tingling sensation as well as a dull ache in her cheek. Yeah, that would bruise later. Tiny droplets of blood had spilt from Sami's lip. With a swipe of her tongue, Sami realized that Kim had split her lip…kind of like she had done to the red-head earlier this week. The brunette shrugged: Fair enough. Blue eyes glared back up at the other.

"I'm sorry. We never really went over the cues. What was it? A wink? A wiggle of the nose? C'mon, what was the cue? I think I missed-." Sami said in a mocking tone before receiving another backhand.

"I said, "I don't recall giving you permission to speak." Do you know what that means, Slave?" Kim asked through gritted teeth.

Sami stayed silent this time, giving the other a dirty look. Kim took a deep breath before turning her attention back to the team. She congratulated them, informing them that they had front row seats to the show. When Ron asked what show, Kim rolled her eyes before telling him that they got to watch and learn how to discipline a slave properly.

She motioned her head toward the restraints in the middle of the room. With a nod, Will and Hirotaka dragged Sami over to the hanging chain. Though they had some struggle from the brunette, they had managed to cuff her. She was left hanging by her wrists, leaving her to dangle in the middle of the room. The spotlight shone down on her, leaving nothing unexposed. The brunette pulled at the restraints, but to no avail.

Another crack of the whip echoed throughout the room, causing Sami to cease her actions. Kim gave a satisfied hum as she smiled at the other. She sauntered over to the hanging brunette, studying the other's features. She caressed the brunette's bruising cheek with the back of her hand. Sami leaned away as best as she could but was stopped when Kim viciously grabbed her by the jaw, leaving her unable to look away from the red-head.

"Thrash. Remove Ms. Parker's dress, please." Kim said.

Thrash gave a nod as he approached the two girls. Kim never turned her gaze away from the brunette, but Sami turned her eyes towards Thrash. She glared at him, silently promising to break him in half if he touched her. Kim yanked on the brunette's jaw, commanding the girl to keep looking at her. She also said if Sami turned her eyes away she would regret it. Though angry with the other, the brunette listened nonetheless.

There was a sound of a plasma blade charging. The next thing that registered in the brunette's mind was her dress being cut down the middle. The tattered fabric fell to the floor, leaving the brunette in her collar, bra, underwear, and heels. Sami shuddered, feeling absolutely exposed.

Kim hummed again as she looked the other up-and-down, "God, you're beautiful. It's such a shame that we're going to have to ruin that perfect back of yours."

Once she heard "We're" Sami immediately looked over to the team, receiving a squeeze to her jaw, "What did I just say?" Kim asked.

Sami didn't say anything as she looked back at Kim, but for some reason the red-head squeezed her chin again. What? She did exactly as she was told; why was Kim hurting her? What the hell did she want her to do?

"What did I say, Slave?"

Sami winced, realizing that she was supposed to repeat the order that Kim gave her just minutes ago, "Look at you. If I turn away, I'll regret it." Sami repeated.

"Correct." Kim replied.

Thrash bent down and picked up the tattered remains of the dress, tossing it into a nearby trash can. He flashed his leader a smile before heading back to join the rest of the team. Kim returned the look as she turned back to staring into Sami's eyes. Without looking away, Kim explained that each team member was going to have the honor of whipping Sami, three lashes each. Sami's eyes became even more hateful than they were before. The red-head smiled again, saying that Ron got the first go. Then Yori, Vid, Download, Thrash, Will and then Hirotaka. She said she would deliver four and be the last one. And If Sami dared turn away or close her eyes while receiving those lashes, Kim would add on to the four at the end.

The brunette shuddered. Seven members, three lashes each. Twenty-one lashes from them, plus the four at the end from Kim…twenty-five total. Plus a couple more if Sami accidentally turned away from Kim or closed her eyes. It wasn't going to be like the Shinai beating she had gotten while training with Tetrax and the Turtles, she at least had her powers then. Without her regenerating powers, this was definitely going to hurt and she was definitely going to bleed. She would not give them the pleasure of hearing her scream though.

Kim handed the whip off to Ron who tentatively took it, "Don't be gentle Stoppable. She's a tough girl."

Ron turned the whip in his hands, "Kim…I don't know how comfortable I feel doing this." He said.

"Just do it, Ron." Kim said with a dramatic roll of her eyes, "Feel free to scream, Gorgeous." Kim said, this time referring to Sami.

With a gulp, Ron gave the whip an experimental crack. Sami winced at the sound letting out a deep but shaky breath. Ron told Sami he was sorry before whipping her. Sami grunted in pain, but never once looked away from Kim or closed her eyes. Another whip hit her back, causing her to arch away from the weapon. He gave his last, trying not to be too hard on the other. He stared in horror at the ugly welts on the girl's back. He apologized before handing the whip off to Yori. Sami didn't reply, just glaring down at Kim.

Yori asked if Sami was ready as she whipped the girl as fast as she could. Sami grit her teeth, but bit her lip in order to prevent a scream from escaping her lips. Why did Yori want to know if she was ready? She didn't know her! Yori bowed toward Sami, but the brunette could just barely see it out of the corner of her eyes. Yori bowed to Kim as well, passing the whip to Vid.

It went on like this for the last three or four people. Vid, Download, and Thrash were vicious and uncaring, hitting Sami hard enough to make the brunette scream. The brunette had accidentally closed her eyes three times, causing Kim to tsk her in a mocking tone as she held up three fingers. Sami never wanted to hit the other so hard in her life.

By the time Will and Hirotaka went Sami felt blood run down her back as tears stung the corners of her eyes. Yeah, her back was definitely going to be hurting in the morning. Kim just continued to smile at her, holding up two more fingers. Had Sami shut her eyes again? Probably, she was about ready to black out at any moment.

Hirotaka handed the whip to Kim, thanking her for his momentary stress relief. He smacked Sami on the ass on the way by, causing her to release another pain-filled grunt. Kim shook her head with a smile. She smacked Sami too, commanding the brunette to stare at the team. She also told her team to tell her if the brunette closed her eyes so she could add another lash. They all replied with "Yes, Lieutenant."

Kim wound the whip before hitting the brunette, "Nine."

Another hit, "Eight."

Sami could not hold it in anymore as pained yelps and screams escaped her throat. Not once did she break eye contact with any of them. Her back screamed for relief as her sweat burned the cuts. Her face felt hot and tears fell freely from her eyes and down her cheeks. She felt so humiliated. The team watched intently as Kim counted down out loud. Each wore different looks, but Yori and Ron were the only ones who showed her any sympathy.

Sami closed her eyes and yelped as the whip caught the back of her arm, "Add another lash on, Lieutenant." Hirotaka called, earning him a glare from the meta-human.

Kim sighed behind her, "It's a shame. I only had two more to go. Oh well, three more then." She called, whipping Sami again.

"Make that two."

* * *

 **End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Admiration (Alternate)

 **Summary: What if Sami hadn't stabbed Kim? What if Kim had been able to recapture Sami? Now, the rebellion is struggling to take back their government from Lex Luthor as well as freeing the remaining meta-humans. Meanwhile, Sami must face the consequences for her actions against Kim at the Gala. Question Is: Will she be able to escape with her sanity intact? Rated T-M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

 **Author's Note: There are more than one way to tell a story. Set shortly after Kim pulled the knife on Sami in "Admiration".**

* * *

After her punishment, The Arms of Luthor left the Possible residence as Kim dragged Sami upstairs to her room. Sami laid face down on the bed, breathing heavily and crying quietly. The brunette's one arm had been cuffed to the headboard as Gertrude tended to Sami's wounded back, cleaning the cuts up before bandaging them up. The brunette did not say a word to the elderly woman, not like that was her choice. Kim had specifically ordered her to stay quiet until the woman left. If she spoke to Gertrude, well…Kim left the threat unfinished. That meant the cheerleader would do worse than just whip the girl.

Speaking of the red-head, Kim watched from the end of the bed. She watched carefully as the maid cleaned the brunette up and patched up her wounds. The brunette's back was now a bloody mess. Maybe she would give Sami back her regenerative powers so she could heal faster. For now, Sami would just have to deal with it. Kim made sure Gertrude stayed quiet the duration of her visit. After all, it was the Romanian's last day of service. She could not have the woman coddling her slave. She also could not risk Sami talking her way out of here.

That, and Gertrude was Sami's favorite out of all the servants. So the red-head figured it was time for the woman to retire. A year of service was long enough, right?

After Gertrude finished, she packed up the Medical Kit and put it back into the bathroom. She bid the girls farewell for the last time before another servant escorted her out. Kim said goodbye as she shut the door tightly. Once the door closed completely, Kim turned to look at the brunette. She walked over and sat on Sami's side of the bed, eyes never leaving the meta-human's form. She could hear the brunette's quiet cries, gently rubbing the other girl's shoulder blade; one of few places left untouched by the whip.

The comfort was short-lived as Sami pulled away as best she could, but released a hiss of pain. It kind of felt like sunburn…really bad sunburn. Like the sun had literally stabbed her with its rays. At least that's what she tried to tell herself, mainly because sunburn could not compare to the pain she felt now. Shit, now she knew how Jack…her thoughts trailed off as thoughts of the blond male filled her mind. No…she could not think of him right now. If she did Kim could-

"Thinking about that asshole again, Parker?" Kim asked as she lay down next to the brunette.

Sami sniffled, shaking her head slowly. With a roll of her eyes, Kim pulled out the key to the cuffs and undid them. She had to lean over Sami, breasts brushing against the other's back. A yelp below her indicated that she had accidentally gotten too close and hurt the younger. If she and the Meta were still on good terms, she may have been concerned. Right now, she couldn't care.

Once Sami was free of the cuff, her arm fell limply to the pillow below. Kim pulled Sami on to her chest before turning on the television, knowing that the brunette could not pull away. Not unless she wanted to hurt herself even more. She heard the brunette whine and then moan. Kim smirked, remembering that Sami was also braless. She had to be in order for Gertrude to patch her up. So, she must have accidentally brushed against Sami's breasts and had been able to get a moan out of the brunette.

Interesting…

"Don't…e-even think about it." Sami said weakly.

Kim gently grasped Sami's chin, forcing the brunette to look up at her, "Sami, when have I ever **_actually_** listened to you?" the red-head asked, planting a gentle kiss against the younger's lips.

Sami whimpered, mainly because the other had forced her to move her back in an upward motion, jostling her wounds even further. Kim didn't interpret the sound as pain, so did it again deepening the kiss. Sami let out another sound, this one definitely a sound of pain. She had to. It was the only way for Kim to let her go.

Unfortunately, the red-head still did not hear it as pain. She pulled the brunette on top of her gently massaging her sides, lips still attached to the young brunette's own. Sami tried to pull away, but the red-head dug her fingers into the other's back. The fingers digging into her back caused Sami to scream, pushing away from the other. Jesus, could the red-head just stop it already? She was not in the mood and wouldn't ever be in the mood. Maybe if (or at this point _**when**_ ) Kim erased her memories, Sami would be in the mood. She probably would be in the mood twenty-four seven if Kim got a hold on Sami's brain. The brunette shuddered at the thought of becoming the red-head's "Lap Dog" and/or personal slave. It wouldn't be...natural...

Kim would not do it either because it _**would not be natural.**_ It _**would not** _ be Sami. It would be a puppet with Kim's love's face.

And the red-head did not want that. She didn't want that at all.

Sami fought like hell to get away from the red-head, but that seemed to only anger the other even more. Kim finally dug her hands into the other's wounds, pulling a scream out of the younger. Sami begged the red-head to stop, to which Kim said she would if the other would stop struggling and let her continue what she had started. Sami refused nonetheless, now reduced to dealing with the pain. She would tolerate as much pain as she could...just as long as she did not have to do what the other asked of her. At the same time, part of her consciousness reprimanded her, telling the brunette that she should have killed the red-head when they had gotten the chance. Now, she was getting what she had deserved.

"...Fine. Just stop touching my back. I'm not exactly used to this "Being Human" stuff. My back hurts like hell." Sami replied stubbornly.

Kim trailed a finger down the brunette's arm, "Well, maybe if you're good I'll let you use your regenerative abilities to heal your back." she purred into the other girl's ear.

Sami shuddered at the tone as well as the tickling sensation of the other's finger. It felt…weird. Like a plant brushing against her arm in the middle of the rainforest. Then again, without her powers she could feel everything and was extra sensitive. She had experienced that with Jack when he had squeezed her hand at the Gala. Though he had done that hundreds of times in the past, he could never actually put enough pressure to hurt her. Now that she was a normal human, she had been able to feel him when he squeezed her hand.

Another disgusted sound from the red-head below had drawn her attention, squeezing the brunette's hips roughly, "Enough! He's not coming back for you, Sami! Even if he did, he would be forbidden to come back into my house. I am still trying to figure out how he had gotten into the Gala, he was not on the list to begin with." Kim said, rubbing the other's hips in an apologetic manner.

Sami rolled her eyes at the red-head. Seriously, if she did not like what the brunette had to think, then she could stop reading Sami's thoughts and mind her own business. Then again, that would require the red-head to trust her enough to leave her alone again.

After earlier today, she had a better chance of seeing Hell freeze over.

"Got that right, Parker." Kim said, planting another kiss on the brunette's lips.

The red-head shoved the brunette off of her, causing Sami to land on her back with a hiss of pain. Kim dusted herself off before going over to the dresser. She pulled out a white V-Neck Tee Shirt and some black jeans as well as socks. She not-so gently threw them at the brunette, commanding her to get dressed and that dinner was in an hour. Except tonight, they were going out for dinner thanks to the mess Sami caused in the Dining Room and Ballroom. The brunette was to join them since she could not be trusted to stay home alone again.

"I…kind of need a bra." Sami said.

"You'll get to wear one when your back heals…maybe even sooner if I'm feeling generous enough." Kim said, before leaving.

The door slammed shut behind her, leaving the brunette to her own, but not private, thoughts. Kim smiled once the door closed completely; pulling out the engagement ring that Jack was going to use to propose to Sami with earlier from her pocket. After Sami had helped Jack outside, the box was left forgotten next to the food table. Kim had picked the ring out and left the box behind. She flipped it like a coin, catching it out of midair.

Oh, Jack; sweet and loyal Jack. The poor boy never got the chance to find out what Sami would have said. Maybe the red-head would pay him a visit. She would tell him what she and her team had done to the brunette. Maybe she would explain to him what would happen should he get too close to the brunette again. Kim looked down at the ring again before tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

Like she would ever give him the chance.

* * *

The machines beeped all around him as Jack watched Nurses and Doctors wheel patients in-and-out of the Emergency Room from his own room. He sat with his dress coat draped over his shoulders, his one arm in a sling. His other hand held the now empty velvet box. Green eyes then looked down to the box as he scanned the small item. His mind had tried to figure out what had happened to the ring inside of it. Had he lost it in the scuffle with Kim? He tried to remember what had happened before Kim shot him, but when it came to the ring his mind drew a blank.

He **_did_** remember the moment before the argument; when he was about to propose to Sami. The way the brunette's eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement as she tried to figure out what he was going to say next, how her hair glistened under the lights, framing that pale but beautiful face while also hiding that ugly bruise her former best friend had caused, painted red lips shaped into that perfect smile he remembered seeing countless times before. It was all perfect; right up until the moment that Kim had decided to show up and minus the fact that Sami was _**still**_ Kim's personal slave.

Maybe after all of this madness, after they had saved Sami from eternal slavery, he could properly propose to her. Maybe take her to that restaurant like he had originally planned. For now, he would just have to wait. He and the Rebellion still had a mission to fulfill. He just prayed they could accomplish it _**before**_ something serious could befall the brunette.

Or before Kim got the chance to erase Sami's memory.


	3. Chapter 3: New Plan

Admiration (Alternate)

 **Summary: What if Sami hadn't stabbed Kim? What if Kim had been able to recapture Sami? Now, the rebellion is struggling to take back their government from Lex Luthor as well as freeing the remaining meta-humans. Meanwhile, Sami must face the consequences for her actions against Kim at the Gala. Question Is: Will she be able to escape with her sanity intact? Rated T-M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

 **Author's Note: There are more than one way to tell a story. Set shortly after Kim pulled the knife on Sami in "Admiration".**

* * *

The brunette didn't know how much more she could take. She just sat there, pathetically playing with the food on her plate. She did not even bother to pretend to be interested in whatever the family had been discussing. She also could not sit there and reminisce about the good times before all of this madness. Sami could not enjoy the memories of her friends and family without the red-head intruding her thoughts. So she sat quietly in her seat, her mind going totally blank.

Kim watched her slave with an almost predatory gaze, basking in the sight of the now peaceful slave. The brunette sat in the chair next to Kim in a docile manner as the Possible Family at their dinner. The brunette hadn't said a word since they had departed from the bedroom, eyes focused on her own plate of food as she absent-mindedly picked at it with her fork. Usually bright blue eyes looked dull as the brunette remained lost in her own thoughts. It would have bothered the red-head, had she been in a more caring mood. Good, she hoped the brunette would be in an absolutely miserable mood.

Laughter rang through the air as the Possible Family, plus Sami, sat in a corner booth at the back of a restaurant. The Possible Family sat there reminiscing about the old times as well as discussing current events. Sami sat there awkwardly picking at her food, listening to the conversation going on all around her. It's not like she had anything to contribute to the conversation; all she did was hang around the house all day long. She was forbidden from ever going out anywhere unless she was with her, so nothing new had really happened to the brunette.

Except for that incident the brunette and the red-head had caused earlier that day, but the Possible family probably did not want to hear or talk about that.

So, instead, they spoke as if nothing had even occurred earlier that day. They acted as if everything was okay and it was perfectly normal that their daughter kept her best friend as a slave, completely ignoring the fact that the meta-human helped with the near decimation of part of their home. Ann and James treated the meta-human like they always had; like she was still their daughter's best friend. Jim and Tim acted the same way. Kim and Sami were the only two who acted differently.

Kim acted like Sami was a child, going so far as to order the brunette's food for her as well as reprimanding the other for not partaking in normal dinnertime conversation. Sami acted like an outsider, uncomfortably eating her food and forcing some comments here and there. She kept her eyes on everything and everyone that wasn't the red-head. Even when Kim had reprimanding her, Sami kept her eyes on her food. She tried to ignore the other physically, until the red-head used her telepathy to further reprimand her.

Could she find privacy anywhere?

"Parker." Kim's voice called.

Sami looked up at the red-head in annoyance and confusion. All eyes were suddenly on her once again as the whole Possible family looked in her direction. Sami just looked at each and every one of them, wondering what the hell was going on. She mentally asked Kim what she wanted. Kim didn't respond, leaving the brunette stranded as she struggled to figure out what the family was talking about. Sami just sat with a look of confusion,

"Y-Yes?" Sami asked tentatively.

"Oh, nothing. Just making sure you were still with us." Kim said, flashing the brunette a warning glance.

The brunette just returned the look with a glare, quite annoyed with the other. She swore that the red-head was out to humiliate her in front of whoever she damn well pleased. She received another mental scolding from the red-head causing her to mentally roll her eyes. Really? Couldn't she just leave her alone?

The family went back to their own conversation, ignoring the young Parker once more. The brunette sat there, picking at her food with her fork as she went about her own thoughts. Sitting at the table with the Possible Family brought back memories of dinner at her own house before all of this madness. A smile graced her lips when she thought of all the good memories she had, at both the Parker Residence and at Wayne Manor. A tear rolled down her cheek as her brain reminded her that there was no going back to that life. Her little escapade earlier had ruined any chances of her going back and having a normal life with her family.

Even if she had not have pulled that stunt and had managed to have gotten away from the red-head, Kim would not just let her go peacefully. The brunette still had that dreadful feeling that the red-head was planning something and that the brunette would not like the end result of said plan.

After they had finished eating their dinner, several members of the Possible Family had ordered dessert to go. Sami did not want any dessert, but the red-head assured her that she had picked up something that she would like. The brunette gave her a mock grin, informing the other that if it had a cherry on top she definitely would not enjoy it. Kim returned the mock grin, giving the other a peck on her cheek. Sami returned the action with a disgusted look, but kept the smile in order to avoid suspicion from Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

* * *

The door behind her shut tight as the red-head flopped down on to the soft comforter below. Today had been…eventful to say the least. Kim stared at the blank ceiling, eavesdropping on the brunette in the next room. Well, her thoughts anyway. The red-head rolled her eyes as she listened to the brunette's thoughts of resentment towards her. Huh, take a girl out to dinner with the folks and she'll still hate your guts.

Kim gave a noise of annoyance as she shook her head, rolling her eyes once more. She honestly should not have expected the brunette to act any different toward her. There was no way in hell Sami would've acted differently after her punishment earlier. Well, she was definitely more angry and more depressed, but not at all happy to be dining with the red-head and her family.

Though, Kim never could grasp that concept. Even in the past.

A sad smile crossed Kim's lips as she remembered the time Sami and her had been stranded on that alien planet five years ago. When it was just her and the brunette, alone with nothing but each other's company. Well, alone with an entire tribe of natives, but those were minor details. She remembered the long nights where Sami would sit up in one of the highest trees, bow and arrows in hand, on the look-out for anyone who would dare threaten the tribe's women and children while the men were out hunting.

The brunette looked like a protector in the night as she stood on guard amongst the branches, in a crouch and ready to go. Her blue eyes glittered in the light of the moon. A look of determination on her features as she watched the landscape around them, occasionally turning her attention to the tribe every once and a while. She was a silent guardian ready to defend the natives should it happen.

Unfortunately, the moment had arrived when the Chief's son turned out to be the traitor in the tribe as he brought the rival tribe to come and destroy the village, take his father's crown and take Kim as his bride. Little did him, or anyone else knew, Sami had somehow anticipated his betrayal and had beaten him at his own game, with a little help from the tribe warriors and Jetfire. She easily had him beat.

After that, the brunette had confessed that she did have feelings for the other girl. Kim remembered the chaste kiss they had shared under the moon and the stars. It had been magically romantic. The brunette had been so lovable the entire time they had been dating. The red-head had admired the brunette every day they had been together. The brunette had rained affection and admiration upon her every second of the day.

The red-head really wished that that same brunette was here now. If she were, every day would not feel as though the red-head was constantly pulling teeth. In fact it was a helluva lot nicer back then.

A thought danced around in the red-head's brain. Kim did have the power to wipe someone's memories. She had only done it once before in the past, and she did not want Sami to completely lose her memory. No, it was far too tedious to start from a clean slate. She didn't want that brunette to be helplessly lost, searching for scattered pieces of her forgotten memories. Though, she thought she had overheard one of the guards at the facilities mention that some meta-humans with telepathy were able to wipe someone's memories to a certain degree. One being had been able to wipe someone's memories until they had forgotten everything that had ever happened after fourth grade. If she practiced enough, Kim was pretty confident that she could have that same brunette back.

Kim was going to make this right and then everything could go back to how they were. She would have to wait until the brunette let her guard down. Maybe she could seduce the brunette into a false sense of security. Make the brunette feel comfortable enough to lower her guard. Once that happened, Sami's mind would be vulnerable, leaving Kim with an open opportunity to wipe the brunette's memories.

* * *

The brunette laid on her bed, her arms propped under her head as she stared up at the blue canopy. It was not like there was much to do in here anyway. Sami let out a sad sigh as she crawled under the covers. Her mind wandered off as she thought of friends and family, going over random scenarios of what would have been and what was to be. One scenario involved Kim turning on Luthor and his pathetic team, and helping the brunette escape to freedom.

Sami let out a dark chuckle and shook her head, "I have a better chance of Satan coming to save me than that ever happening." She said.

"And what's that, my dear brunette?"

'Speak of the Devil…' Sami thought with a roll of her eyes, "Nothing."

Kim leaned against the doorframe with her hands in her pockets. She cocked an eyebrow at the brunette, "No, no, no, I want to hear what you have to say." Kim said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

It was the brunette's turn to cock a brow at the other. What the hell was she doing? Earlier, she had acted like the brunette was going to get a beating. Now she was acting like she actually gave a damn about the other's feelings. Sami rolled her eyes. Kim must have been going through another one of her mood-swings again. The brunette shook her head, and sat up in her bed. A hiss escaped her lips when she moved her back the wrong way. Fine, she would humor the red-head.

"I said: "I would have a better chance of Satan saving me than you helping me." Isn't that right?" Sami asked.

Kim frowned at that, narrowing her eyes at the other. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

 **End of Chapter. Will update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Games

Admiration (Alternate)

 **Summary: What if Sami hadn't stabbed Kim? What if Kim had been able to recapture Sami? Now, the rebellion is struggling to take back their government from Lex Luthor as well as freeing the remaining meta-humans. Meanwhile, Sami must face the consequences for her actions against Kim at the Gala. Question Is: Will she be able to escape with her sanity intact? Rated T-M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

 **Author's Note: There are more than one way to tell a story. Set shortly after Kim pulled the knife on Sami in "Admiration".**

* * *

Sami let out another annoyed sigh as the red-head held her against her chest. Unlike the numerous times in the past, Sami was actually facing the elder. She felt Kim's fingers tangle into her hair while the other one gently carressed her back, pushing up the white t-shirt so it was out of the way. Kim had actually removed the Nullifier for a little while so Sami's back could heal a little.

The other promised to do this on one condition: Sami stayed absolutely still and allowed the other to just love her for a small while. Though she REALLY did not want to be held her back was hurting way too much to refuse such an offer. The brunette reminded herself that it was only cuddling and tiny touches here or there, so she accepted the terms. She lied down on the bed as Kim came over to join her.

Once the Nullifier had been removed, Sami let out a relieved hiss as she felt the welts and tears on her back begin to heal themselves. Kim said there would be another condition: that she would only heal the cuts qnd the really bad welts, but wanted the more shallower ones to remain as a reminder to the brunette. Again, the brunette had no choice but to agree.

Kim asked the brunette to turn over on to her side so that she could see how her back looked. With another sigh, Sami did as she was told. Kim inspected the brunette's back. She had replaced the Nullifier on to Sami's arm again beforehand. A smile had crossed the red-head's lips as she looked at the dark welts underneath of the other's pale skin. The marks almost looked like overlapping birthmarks. Her fingers trailed over the marks lovingly. They looked so...enticing.

After tucking back a piece of her hair behind her ear, Kim got on top of the brunette. She lowered her head down, gently kissing and nipping at the other's back. She had suckled on some of the skin here and there.

The brunette let out a surprised yelp that had melted into a moan. Well, she should have expected the red-head to do this. Anything to touch the brunette in such a way. Sami let out another groan before burying her face into the pillows below her as Kim used her lips to tease the other's neck. She felt the other smile against her skin before pulling away from her altogether. Sami looked back at her in confusion as the red-head pulled the shirt back down to cover her.

Kim had caught the other's look of confusion, raising a brow, "What?" She asked.

Sami turned over on to her back, brow raised as well, "That's it?"

"What's it?"

"All of...that." Sami explained.

Kim narrowed her eyes, and canted her head to the side, "I'm not following."

Sami raised both eyebrows in surprise and confusion, "I...nothing. Nevermind." The brunette said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kim smiled, "What? Did you actually enjoy that?" she asked.

The brunette did not answer, causing the other to smirk. She did not need a verbal response. The blush on the brunette's face was the only answer she needed. She slowly crawled across the bed until she was within inches of the brunette's face. She watched those beautiful blue eyes look up into her own in confusion. Kim leaned in as though she was about to kiss the other. The brunette only leaned in slightly, but pulled back at the last second. Kim filled in the gap, lips brushing against the brunette's.

Sami felt the other girl's lips close to her own, breath brushing against her skin. What was happening right now? Was she supposed to kiss her? Was Kim going to lean in and kiss her? The brunette did not want to move, still not sure what to do. There was a sudden pressure at the back of her mind. She let out an involuntary whine before leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Kim's lips.

Moans escaped both of the girls before Kim pulled away, leaving the brunette confused. A sudden ripple of pleasure crawled through the brunette's veins, causing her to shiver. The brunette shook her head as another pressure pressed the back of her brain. A whine escaped her lips once more, arm shooting out to pull Kim back to her. Sami began kissing at the other's throat in a needy manner. Kim gave a triumphant smile as the brunette began kissing her once more. Oh, how she missed this side of the brunette.

Sami let out a confused sound that melted into the moans that flooded from her mouth. What the hell was she doing? And why couldn't she stop? She felt the other girl intertwine her fingers into Sami's hair and fingers on her waist once more, urging the brunette on. Sami's hands grasped Kim's hip and lower back, trying to get as close as she could to the other. Kim released a groan, throwing her head back into the pillows.

"Jesus, Parker. I really missed that mouth of yours." Kim groaned.

The brunette groaned back, tongue trailing up Kim's throat. The red-head let out a sigh, pulling at brown locks. This forced Sami to trail her kisses upward until their lips met once again. Sami ground her hips into the other as Kim trailed her hands up the brunette's sides. Sami pulled away for a moment, about to strip off her t-shirt. She froze suddenly unable to continue on. A look of confusion and conflict etched on her features.

Kim shared the look, wondering why the brunette had paused. She sat up, positioning the brunette so the younger sat in her lap. Their chests pressed tight against each other. Kim kissed at the other's throat, hands gently massaging the other's sides and back. She whispered against the other's skin, urging her to continue. She silently wondered why her telepathic hold on the brunette had suddenly weakened.

"C'mon baby. Let me see that beautiful body of yours." Kim whispered against the other's skin, tucking brown hair behind an ear.

Sami seemingly did not understand or even hear the other for that matter. She just sat there, glazed blue eyes cast downward. Kim laid the brunette back on to the bed, kissing at her throat. She pushed up the white t-shirt blocking her way, trailing the kisses over the other's breasts. She nipped and sucked at the pale skin, leaving marks all over. She squeezed one breast while teasing the other with her tongue. A strangled cry broke free from the other's lips as Sami arched into Kim's touch.

Kim smiled against the pale skin, "There she is." She whispered.

Fingers pulled at fiery red hair, causing Kim to release a sigh. She pulled away, looking into the other's eyes lovingly. She told the brunette how beautiful she looked, all hot and bothered and exposed like this. The brunette let out a shaky breath, unsure of how to respond to that. How could she? She did not even want to do this a couple of moments ago. Or…at least, she thought she did not want to.

What was happening here?

* * *

"I've gone over the blueprints over and over again, but there are no possible entrances that we can sneak into without being spotted." Tony said, slamming his fist down on the table in frustration.

He, Jack, Fury, Bruce Wayne and Peter stood around holographic blueprints to the Possible Residence. They were in the midst of trying to figure out a way into the home in order to free Sami. Or at least help her escape. They had thought of seemingly everything from sneaking Ben in as Grey Matter to having an undercover agent disguise as the Help.

Unfortunately for them, certain measures had been put in place to prevent seemingly everything. Even the damn air-vents had some type of laser grid, but the purpose for it was unknown and they could not risk sending in Ben, Ant-Man, or Atom just in case the laser grid happened to be the type to dissect or disintegrate intruders. They also could not send in any agents, mainly because Kim would either recognize them or read their thoughts. Once that happened, she would expose the whole organization to Luthor and risked getting them all killed. Both situations were highly dangerous for them.

Jack was becoming very impatient. There had to be something they could do. The only obstacle he could see was Kim's telepathy. Due to her having that ability for years, she had honed her senses and was strong enough to control others. She could force anyone to do what she had wanted them to. No one was strong enough to resist her completely.

Not even Sami.

Luckily, years ago, Sami made a contingency plan just in case Kim had gone rogue. Apparently, she had made plans for all of her teammates and herself. Though Jack thought that had been insane and asked where she had gotten that idea. The brunette had previously explained that she had thought of the idea thanks to Batman. Jack rolled his eyes, of course she did. He remembered her keeping those plans in her lab.

When Luthor had all of the meta-humans imprisoned and enslaved, the Parker home had been one of the first places raided for "contraband". He remembered several of Luthor's guards walking out of the lab with hundreds of files.

"We have to break into the White House." Jack concluded.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Familar Faces

Admiration (Alternate)

 **Summary: What if Sami hadn't stabbed Kim? What if Kim had been able to recapture Sami? Now, the rebellion is struggling to take back their government from Lex Luthor as well as freeing the remaining meta-humans. Meanwhile, Sami must face the consequences for her actions against Kim at the Gala. Question Is: Will she be able to escape with her sanity intact? Rated T-M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

 **Author's Note: There are more than one way to tell a story. Set shortly after Kim pulled the knife on Sami in "Admiration".**

* * *

Dazed and confused blue eyes stayed fixated on the pale blue wall as sunlight bled in through the curtains, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. Sami lay on the bed in a state of utter confusion, pondering on what had taken place the night before. What the hell had happened to her last night? One minute she was wanted nothing to do with Kim, the next, she could not keep her hands off of her. It was as if she had lost total control of her body and mind whilst someone else took over. An annoyed grunt escaped Sami's lips as she face-palmed herself. The brunette mentally scolded herself, reminding her that Kim was capable of such power.

Speaking of the red-head, where the hell did she go? Kim had fallen asleep with her after their little "groping session" but was not lying next to her when she had awoken. The other girl must have left sometime between last night and this morning. Probably got called off on some mission to torture some poor meta-human or interrogate some helpless rebel. Sami prayed that said rebel was not one of her Rebellion Teammates, but someone from another quadrant.

She scolded herself once more. How dare she wish such a fate on to someone else? That person, whoever they may be, was still essential to their cause and was to be treated with the same care and respect as everyone else. Unless, they had been careless and had gotten themselves caught. Either way, no one deserved the fate that may or may not have befallen them, careless or not.

A knock at the door caught her attention, causing Sami to shift her eyes toward the door. The knob twisted as the door swung open. Kim let herself in, a tray in hand. She gave the other a small smile and gave a "Good Morning," before closing the door behind herself. The brunette sat up as Kim laid the tray on her lap. A gentle kiss was placed upon her cheek, as Kim sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry I was not here when you woke up. I got called into the office earlier for some business. When I got back I figured I'd make you your favorite breakfast; a mushroom and cheese omelet with a hint of garlic, toast with cream cheese and bacon. I also brought you a glass of watered down orange juice, because I know the acidity bothers your stomach." Kim explained.

Sami nodded, quietly thanking the other before cutting off a piece of the omelet. She ate the piece in an experimental manner and released a satisfied groan. After months of gruel in the facility and weeks of oatmeal and fruit here, Sami had nearly forgotten the taste of eggs. The taste was almost heavenly. She eagerly ate her breakfast, listening as Kim spoke about plans she had for the two of them for the rest of the day.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow in confusion. The red-head planned out a whole day? With plans of taking her out into town? There was a shocker. What had she done to deserve this? The red-head had caught the other girl's confused look and laughed, informing the other that she did deserve to get out of the house more often. That she had trusted that the other would not run away or do anything stupid. This only seemed to confuse Sami even more.

"…What game are you playing now, Kim?" Sami asked, dropping her fork and pushing the tray off of her lap.

It was Kim's turn to look confused, "What game do you think I'm playing?" she asked.

Sami shook her head, "C'mon, you seduced me into sex, then you make me breakfast, and now you want to take me out on a sort of "date". What game are you playing?" the brunette asked with a growl.

"If I recall, it was **_you_** who seduced me. I was going to leave before you latched yourself onto me, Ms. Parker." Kim said, leaning in close to the other's face.

Sami backed her head away from the other, eyes watching the red-head with uncertainty. She didn't seduce the other…did she? She had not wanted to; at least, that is what she had previously believed. The brunette's brain was starting to hurt and this was becoming more confusing than it should be. Something just did not feel right at the back of her mind, she just could not figure out what it was. Why could she not remember exactly what had happened last night?

"C'mon, missy, we have a whole day ahead of us. Finish up and get dressed. I'll be downstairs waiting for you." Kim said, nuzzling at the other's face with her own before leaving Sami to finish her breakfast.

The door shut tight behind the red-head, leaving Sami all by herself once more. The brunette glanced at the door before looking downward at her food. There were so many questions buzzing in her brain and no answers in sight. What was going on here? When had she started doubting herself and trusting Kim more? Why were there suddenly holes in her memory? Her mind was never like this before! Sami grunted and held her head in her hands, flopping backward into the pillows.

What the ever-loving hell was going on?!

* * *

Blue-green eyes stared at the empty space next to him, causing Jack to release a sad sigh. His arms were outstretched in front of him, studying the wrinkles and white stitching in the comforter. Eyes trailed up from the empty space to the window, watching as the sun reflected off of the various buildings making them glimmer in its warm glow. With another breath, Jack sat up in bed, the coverings falling away to expose his bare torso. He held his head in his hands and rubbed at his eyes in frustration.

It had been like this for several months; following the start of the meta-human enslavement. Last night would have been the end of this cycle, had he managed to rescue Sami from Kim's clutches. It was blatantly obvious that his attempt had failed. Luckily, whilst the majority of Luthor's Guard had been distracted at the Possible Home, the rebellion had been able to incapacitate one of several slave facilities and freed hundreds of meta-humans. Two of which were Power Girl and Superboy. Not to mention, the Hulks and the Agents of SMASH had been reunited with the remaining SHIELD Agents sometime during the raid.

If only they had been so successful at the Possible Manor. Jack slammed his fist down on to the bed in anger. They had been so damn close to rescuing Sami and he let her slip right through his fingers. Another curse escaped his mouth, covering his face with his hands. He raked his fingers through his hair before letting them flop at his sides. With another frustrated sigh, Jack threw on a t-shirt before he made his way into the hallway that led to the kitchen.

They would get her back and once they did, he would personally kick Kim's ass.

* * *

After the servants had collected Sami's breakfast tray, the brunette had gotten dressed in the proper clothing before following the red-head outside. The Possible family had said goodbye to both girls whilst at the same time advising them to mind the curfew and to be careful while they were out. Kim made an inaudible sound right before the door shut behind her, causing Sami to roll her eyes with a smile on her face. A sudden sense of déjà vu washed over the brunette as memories of the past reminded her of a better time.

The smiled instantly faded once her brain reminded of what was now, eyes trailing downward at the ground. One could only hope they could get back to that time. For now, it was nothing but a distant fantasy. For now, she was forced to play Kim's game. No matter how much she did not want to, she had to. Even if there was the slightest possibility of her somehow escaping the other girl's grasp, she had to take it.

With another sigh, Sami followed Kim over to the long line of cars in the driveway. On instinct Sami walked over to the Sloth, earning a confused look from the other. The brunette raised a brow as she looked from the Sloth back to Kim, telepathically asking if they were taking this car. Kim shook her head, motioning the other over to another car. A **_hauntingly familiar_** car. The brunette had to bite her lip in order to prevent a long chain of obscenities from escaping her lips.

The car that Kim had led her to was her own. Her reflection stared back at her in the tinted windows. The black Bugatti with the blue lining running throughout the metal framework that had been left forgotten at the Parker Residence when the government came to collect her, her father and her brother. She had not thought about the vehicle much while she was in the facility, but she did have vivid dreams about driving it. She had missed it all in her dreams: the cool wind blowing through the open windows, the loud roar of the engine and that feeling of freedom as she drove down the numerous highways that led out of New York and into Middleton. In those same dreams, she could smell the ocean breeze while she crossed the bridge that separated Gotham from New York.

All those times she flew through the New York or Gotham streets while on her way to a mission. Or all the nights she spent patrolling the streets of Middleton. All of the times she had driven after a villain or pursued a Decepticon fugitive; those memories came back to her, causing her stomach to twist in anger. Was this some kind of sick joke? The red-head **_knew_** that the brunette had received this car as a Sixteenth birthday present from her Uncle Tony. She freaking knew that the brunette had spent long nights in the garage fixing the Bugatti and making adjustments with the alien tech until she had it _just perfect._ Yet here it was; her sweat, blood and tears sat practically staring at her in the red-head's driveway.

Did the bitch have the fucking Batmobile that Sami was supposed to be fixing up parked inside her fucking garage?

"After the meta-human raid, I felt bad about leaving it behind. It just didn't feel right, so I had it towed to my house. I figured when I brought you home, you would like to have something from your house. Maybe one of these days we could visit your old house and pick up some more things to make you feel more at home here. What do you think?" Kim asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

The brunette did not offer a reply. She was too caught up in her own thoughts as she stared at a piece of her old life. A piece of her life that once represented freedom for her now represented false hope. The red-head had brought it here to make Sami "feel more at home" but the brunette knew that the other would not let her drive it. That would be too risky of a decision for Kim. If there was that slight possibility that Sami was allowed to drive the car, Kim probably would accompany her in order to make sure Sami did not just drive away.

A sigh escaped the red-head's lips. She should have known better; of course Sami would not have been happy about seeing her old car. Maybe it had been too early to reintroduce the car to the brunette. She should have waited until Sami had started wavering and had joined Kim willingly. For now, she would just have to continue with her own plan and earn the other's trust.

Sami watched as Kim walked over to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for the other. Blue eyes looked from Kim to the door before another sigh escaped her lips. Without another word, the brunette begrudgingly got into the passenger seat. A smile passed on to Kim's lips as she closed the door for the other before getting into the driver's seat. Once the engine started up, Kim revved it a couple of times for Sami's sake as she flashed the brunette a devious smile. The action earned her an eye-roll from the other as they drove away to the first stop on Kim's agenda.

* * *

It was way too chilly out to be having lunch outside, but Jack had promised Ben that he would take him out for lunch. He also promised the other that he could pick the place. The younger male had picked Mr. Smoothies, informing the elder that he had been craving a smoothie all afternoon. Jack looked over at the younger boy, watching as Ben sipped at the drink quietly. The brunette caught the other's stare and gave a shy smile as he sipped at his smoothie. Jack smiled, glad that he was successful enough to at least save the youngest of the Parkers. The young boy had been like a little brother to him since the day Ben was born.

It felt odd being allowed to have free will. Ben was still getting used to the idea that he was allowed to have freedom of speech and was free to make his own decisions. The "Slave Trainers" had taught him that he was not allowed to have any freedom and that he was to do as he was told or else face punishment. Unlike his sister, he decided that he would cooperate with the people at the facility in order to avoid the beatings and punishments. Every day, any slave that had disobeyed the guards were whipped and beaten. Some were beaten within mere inches of their lives. The guards informed the rest of the slaves that this was their fate if they dared go against their masters.

Imagine the younger's surprise when Jack had shown up at the facility he was in. He had anticipated that the blonde was here to talk to him about his sister, whom he had not seen since the raid at their house. What he had not anticipated was Jack buying him. The guards were skeptical at first, but if Jack was willing to pay for Ben who were they to argue? Once he had been released to the elder male and they had gotten into Jack's car, Ben had embraced the other. He held on tightly and buried his face into the other's neck, chanting "Thank You" continuously as tears of joy escaped those bright toxic green eyes. Jack had tears in his own eyes that day as he hugged the other back, informing the younger that no one was going to hurt him anymore and that he was no longer a slave. Not as long as he stayed with him.

"You know, I never pegged you as a "Smoothie Guy". If memory serves me right; didn't you say smoothies were gross?" Jack asked playfully, ignoring the confused stares from nearby bystanders.

The only issue they had with taking Ben out in public was all of the other people. Sure, there were people who were against slavery. Unfortunately, Jack lived in an area where a small majority were greatly for slavery, flashing the blonde glares. As if they were silently asking "How dare you allow that meta-human freedom? How dare you treat him as a normal human being?" One woman, who then had bought the now free Miss Martian, had the audacity to tell Jack to "Collar his mutt". The blonde's response: a device that short-circuited the Nullifier on M'gann's arm thus freeing the Martian from her owner.

"Eh, I've had them before. My mom used to make them for us when or if we had gotten sick. I never said they were gross; I said the ones at that fruit stand in the mall were gross." Ben said, poking at the other's arm.

Jack rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips. He stuck his tongue out at the other, receiving the gesture back from the other causing them both to chuckle. They began to exchange stories about "The Old Days" wondering if the still captive heroes were okay and wondering what had happened to them. Jack had reassured the other that he already knew the answer to that, adding that he had already seen some of them at the rebel headquarters. He also informed the other that he had seen some of them at random facilities or with random slave owners, but that they were okay…for now. Ben nodded, swirling his straw around in the smoothie.

They sat in silence for a while, looking around at random things and people within the area. Ben looked down at the table, watching the bird walk around on the ground through the caged table top. Without looking back up at Jack, Ben had asked about Sami, causing Jack to freeze completely. The brunette had asked if Jack had seen her after the whole situation at Kim's mansion, asking if she had somehow gotten away and was just lying low somewhere. Jack let out a sigh and sat up straighter in his seat, being careful not to jostle his wounded arm too much. He asked the brunette what he knew about Sami for right now.

Ben bit his lip, looking up at the blonde, "No one's told me anything since that night. They've been pretty tight lipped about it, so much so that even Dick can't even hack into the Batcomputer. I asked my dad about it, but he just got all quiet and told me that she would be okay. He never said whether she got out or not." He explained.

Jack licked his lips, giving the other a smile, "A-And what do you think happened to her?" Jack asked.

Ben shrugged, "I was hoping you knew. Weren't you the last one to see her?"

Jack nodded, "I saw her at the gala. I saw her after everything went down. She had beaten Kim pretty badly. For a minute, I thought she was going to kill her. And then…she just disappeared." Jack explained.

Ben perked up at that, a hopeful look on his face. Had Sami managed to sneak away? What was he saying? Of course she did! She's Sami Parker. She was a skilled warrior trained by Tetrax. She was a skilled hacker as well, so there was no doubt in the younger brunette's mind that she had somehow managed to hack the Nullifier, got the damned thing off and had escaped. She was probably laying low until she was able to contact them without worrying about interference.

Jack managed to give the other a smile even though his brain was thinking otherwise. He could not bear to tell the boy the truth. Ben looked up to Sami. She was one of his heroes. Jack didn't have the heart to tell the boy that Kim and her team had recaptured and possibly tortured Sami. He would rather Ben have hope and had no plans on extinguishing that hope, otherwise the boy would think that all hope was lost. He would rather-

Blue-green eyes became wide in shock as his eyes fell on one person. A hauntingly familiar person. Said person was standing across the street, a look of annoyance on their features as they watched their red-headed companion brag to some guy about her. Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes experimentally, making sure that they were not deceiving him. Making sure that the person he was staring was actually who he thought they were. He could not hear Ben's concerned question, asking if the elder was okay. Asking Jack what was wrong, desperately wanting to know what was going on. Ben was about to turn around in his seat to look, but Jack stopped him telling him not to worry about this. What was **_she_** doing here with her?

* * *

Another groan of annoyance escaped Sami's lips as Josh Mankey held her hand. He was a nice guy; she just was not in the mood for any type of contact right now. After Kim had taken her to pick out some new clothes, new shoes, and even some snacks for the brunette to have at the house, they had run into Josh Mankey on their way out of the parking garage after dropping off the bags. They were just about to head to lunch. Of course, the blond male and Kim just **_had_** to catch up on old times. They spoke as if nothing had changed since the presidential election. Josh had included Sami into the conversation, holding her hand for some reason. Sami had guessed that it was supposed to be some sort of reassurance. That he still saw her as a normal person. If memory served her right; Josh had been against the enslavement of metas.

That did not mean she wanted him to hold her hand.

While Josh spoke to Kim, Sami looked around at her surroundings. Not much had changed since the raid, at least not around here. She saw maybe one or two people with meta-human slaves, but the metas were unfamiliar for them. That did not mean she did not still feel bad for them. She looked across the street at the Mr. Smoothies, a smile on her lips. Ben said he always wanted to try their smoothies. She silently wondered if Jack ever took him there, knowing that the blond would save her brother. Her eyes burned as tears threatened to fall from them.

'Not now, Parker. Not here.' Kim's voice reverberated in her mind.

Sami sniffled, wondering when she had become so damned pathetic. She flashed the other an annoyed glare causing Kim to back out of her brain. She knew Kim was up to something then. Kim would never do that unless she had something in mind and her telepathy acted as a two-way connection. By her backing out, indicated that she did not want Sami to know what she was thinking. Now the brunette was suspicious of the other girl. Then again, when wasn't she? She shook her head, ignoring those thoughts and continued to take in her surroundings.

Was it just her, or did it feel like someone was watching her? Sami looked over at Kim, who was still wrapped up in her conversation with Josh. After confirming that neither of them was even looking her way, she turned to look at everyone else. She had seen some people glance at her or look at her for a second before double-taking in realization, but none were actually **_staring_** at her. She then looked back at the Mr. Smoothies. Blue eyes locked on to blue-green eyes, wide in shock.

"Jay…Ben…?" Sami whispered in recognition.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**


End file.
